1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a porous nanostructure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike bulk materials, a nanowire has a relatively large surface area with respect to its volume, and this property of nanowires may be applied to various fields. Therefore, nanowires are the subject of much research in the field of nanotechnology. For example, nanowires are being researched in fields regarding optical nano devices, such as lasers, electric nano-devices, such as transistors, memories, nanosensors, and various other similar devices.
A nanowire has substantially uniform characteristics, may be fabricated to have any of a variety diameters, and its physical and electrical characteristics may be changed based on its surface characteristics. Electrons may be scattered or trapped on a surface of a nanowires when electrons or phonons are transmitted through the nanowires. A nanowire may be formed of any of a variety of materials, such as silicon, tin oxides, gallium nitride (a light-emitting semiconductor), or other similar materials. Currently, it is possible to adjust the length and the thickness of a nanowire.
A general method for fabricating a nanowire includes a vapor-liquid-solid (“VLS”) growth method. According to the VLS growth method, a nanowire may be grown by forming and melting an alloy of a nanowire material and a metal catalyst and extracting the nanowire material from between the melted liquid alloy and a solid substrate.